The Two Heros of Twilight
by the purple fire
Summary: A regular everyday girl goes to her cousin's house but when a freak accident occurs, Katie gets thrown into the realm of Twilight Princess. Will Katie be able to escape the game to go back home or will she be forced to feel the wrath of the darkness of the world. Rated T for teens just to be on the save side. Please read and review. No Flames allowed.
1. Chapter 1

_**Purple Fire: Hey everyone **_

_**Matthew: Welcome to our fanfiction**_

_**Purple Fire: Remember i do NOT own Legend Of Zelda but on that note enjoy the story.**_

"3! 2! 1!"

The school bell rang as the students ran out of the school, cheering and chanting.

"SUMMER! SUMMER!"

I had a tiny smile on my face as I was pushed and shoved by excited students, trying to start their summer.

"Man, last day of school and they turn into animals," I said to myself as I walked over to my only friend's house; my cousin Matthew.

When I got to his house I saw the family car was gone.

"Hmm, looks like his parents are gone," I thought to myself as I grabbed my keys and unlocked the front door, walking inside. I looked around when I heard someone from the backyard.

"Katie is that you," I heard a male voice calling out to me. I smiled as I called back.

"Yep, it's me Matthew."

"Come to the backyard I have something I want to show you."

"Ok, cuz just let me fix my hair."

I walked into the bathroom and turned on the light. I looked in the mirror. My silky long brown hair went down to my mid back. My brown eyes sparkled with light, freckles lightly dusted across my nose. My cheeks were rosy from the heat outside. I looked at my school uniform. I had a plain white button up shirt with a blue and gold plaid tie that went down to my stomach. On the left side of my shirt had a golden F with a dark blue thread around the edges. Under the letter, written in a dark blue thread in cursive was, 'Foothill High School.' Below my shirt was a plaid blue and gold skirt that went down to my knees. My white socks went up to my upper calves. My blue flats covered my feet and they had a golden bow on the ends. Some people say that the school colors were so obvious and so tacky but I liked them, I felt proud to represent my school by wearing the school colors.

"Katie, hurry up!"

"I'm coming!"

I grabbed my hair brush from my book bag and brushed my long hair and got it up into a high ponytail. I turned off the light and walked outside to see my cousin. It still amazes me how much we look alike. He look just like me only had his hair cut like a regular boy, and had a male body. He had on a plain blue shirt with a pocket on the left side and blue jean overalls that went down to his ankles, covered in pockets. He wore blue and black tennis shoes and had a red baseball cap on backwards, some of his hair stuck out from the hole of the back of the hat. He had grease all over his face and clothes. I wasn't worried or wondering about that. I was wondering what the huge box behind him was. It covered in a large blue tarp so I couldn't see what it was.

"About time," he said, smirking as he walked over to me.

"Well sorry, where is your mom and dad?"

"The store; hey Katie, do you remember your old cell phone?"

I put my hands on my hips as I looked at him,

"Oh you mean the cell phone you broke?"

"Sorry about that I didn't know the baseball hit it. Anyway I couldn't fix it but I decided to replace it with something I think will be cooler."

He showed me what looked like a watch but different. It had black and purple stripes and a black square screen about the size of a half a dollar coin. On the straps when you put the device on, there were buttons along the strap.

"What is it," I asked looking at it strangely.

"This," Matthew said looking proud of it, "is your new phone, the comwatch. Go ahead, try it on."

I put it on my left wrist.

"Cool, what does it do?"

"Well," Matthew said as he turned on his laptop, "We can video chat and you can call whoever you want. Also," Matthew clicked on a picture of a human body and a pic of me appeared with numbers on the side, "I can check on your health at any time."

"So you're going to be my mother," I said rolling my eyes at the thought.

"No, only if you really need help I can help you. The watch can tell time, has a calculator and you can record and take pictures. I will still be inventing new apps for it, I will download them into your watch wirelessly."

"So this is what you do when you are not homeschooled?"

"Hey I need hobbies."

I laughed as I asked him about the box behind him. His eyes lit up which usually meant that it was one of his projects.

"Now Katie, do you remember how we play our video games and we wish we could experience what happens in them? Well introducing," he pulled off the tarp to reveal a glass box with a huge T.V. screen inside, there were wires and buttons connected around the glass, and metal floor to the T.V, "The Gameinator 3000"

"The what now," I asked looking at him.

Matthew sighed, "The Gameinator 3000, it's a machine that can display any game you want around you, to make you feel like you are in the game itself. You are the controller."

"That's amazing. Why don't we try it out?"

"Sure, in fact I downloaded one of your favorite games, Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess."

I jumped up and down around Matthew.

"OMG THANK YOU THANK YOU."

I gave him a huge hug as he laughed.

"No problem, Katie."

I let go of Matthew, "Come on let's play."

Matthew opened the door and let me inside.

"Be careful Katie, this is my only machine."

I nodded as I started off the game as I saw Link at the title screen riding Epona. I made my profile, naming it regularly when I heard screaming and shouting across the yard. I looked as I saw one of kids on the street running into the backyard.

"WATER BALLOON FIGHT"

They were throwing water balloons all over when one of them hit the machine.

"KATIE GET OUT OF THERE!" Matthew exclaimed trying to get to me.

The machine started to sputter and shake as I tried to brake out of the box, the T.V screen went white and was sucking me in. I held on for dear life as Matthew tried to grab me.

"KATIE HANG ON!"

"MATTHEW, IM SLIPPING!"

One by one my fingers slipped as I went through the portal

"KATIE!"

"MATTHEW!"

I was around a bright light as I felt light headed as I passed out.

_**Matthew: That's where you left it off?**_

_**Purple fire: dude its a to be continued as in it will be continued in the next chapter.**_

_**Matthew: I better play a big role in this**_

_**Purple fire: Dont worry you will any way R and R and please no flaming. I will update soon**_

_**Matthew: You better.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Purple Fire: Hey everyone welcome back.**_

___**Matthew: Chapter 2 I can't wait to see what you wrote.**_

_**Purple Fire: Now we have a new guest. LINK GET IN HERE**_

___***Link walks in***_

___**Link: Hello everyone...Wow nice room**_

___**Purple Fire: Yep thanks now don't touch anything**_

___**Link: OOOO what's this *picks up T.V. remotes and ipod and runs back***_

___**Purple Fire: Oh for crying out loud Matthew you take the disclaimer i need to stop link *gets up and runs off after link8**_

___**Matthew: Well Purple Fire does NOT own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters besides Matthew and Katie. With that said enjoy the fanfiction**_

___***Purple Fire walks in with Link***_

___**Purple Fire: ROLE THE FANFIC**_

"Mmmmmmm"

I opened my eyes looked around. I looked up and saw the celling, looking like it was made out of a tree as the circles went around in neat circles. I felt something soft under my body and head. I tried to sit up as a piece of cloth fell off of my forehead. When I looked around I saw a I was in a house, the walls looked tree like but also looked smooth. There was a ladder going up to a floor to my right and a ladder going down on my left. There was a bookcase in front of me with a light blue blanket on top, looking like it was just thrown on. Down, on what I assumed was the first floor; I saw a rug that looked tan and white and a fireplace that had what I guess was soup cooking and it smelt good. I looked to see what I was lying down on and I saw it was sacks looked like they had straw or hay stuffed inside and a pillow looking like it was stuffed with chicken feathers. I felt like I knew the place but I don't remember where. I tried to get up to get a better look around when I fell back on the sacks.

"Oh my aching head," I muttered as I rubbed my forehead, felling a small bump. I looked at a wall, thinking.

"What happened? Where am I and why am I here?"

"Oh you're up. Are you alright?"

I heard someone spoke to me; I turned around and was in shock. In front of me was a man about 17 to 19. He had brownish blondish hair that the bands went down to his chin, all choppy in layers. He had pointy ears that stuck out of his hair. He has sparkling blue eyes, like the color of a clear blue ocean and had a blue earing loop on his left ear. He wore a white shirt, one sleeve was like a t-shirt but one was a green long sleeve that was sloppy sewed on. He had what looked like white bandages wrapped around his wrists and had blue blanket wrapped around his waist held on with a gold sash. Looking down he has on green short shorts and under them were long tan pants that went down to his knees. On his ankles were blue ribbons and sandals that were made out of blue string and wood.

I couldn't believe was I was seeing, there in front of me was Link from Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess. I was in shock, I couldn't say anything not that I knew what to say. I mean what do you say to a guy from your favorite video game of all time? I was still shocked that I heard his voice. I mean maybe it wasn't him.

"Are you ok? You look a little pale."

That was the sweetest voice I have ever heard. It was deep like a normal man's voice would be but it was also smooth like he is gentle. I decided to speak up before he thought something was wrong with me.

"I'm fine, thank you. I just got a head ache. It will go away soon."

Link looked at me smiling, "That's good. My name is Link what is yours?"

"I'm Katie."

"Katie, that's a lovely name."

I blushed as I looked around.

"Where am I," I asked even though I knew where I was.

"You're in my house. I found you in the spring and I took you here."

Before I could say anything I heard my stomach growl. I blushed redder as I remembered that I didn't eat after school. Link smiled at me.

"Come on you must be hungry."

He led me down the ladder to the first floor. He pulled a chair out of the table and made a gesture to me, telling me to sit down. I sat in the chair as he pushed it back towards the table. I watched him as he grabbed a bowl from a cabinet and walked over to the fire place. He got a large spoon out and poured some soup into the bowl and gave it to me, giving me a normal sized spoon.

"Here you go," Link said as he served it, giving me a smile.

I took a spoon full and blew on it, and ate it.

"Wow, that's good. What is it?"

"It's pumpkin soup, an Ordon specialty."

"Oh so I'm in Ordon?"

Link sat down across from me with his bowl of soup in front of him.

"Yes, Ordon is my home town. Where are you from, Katie, and what are you wearing?"

I looked at my school outfit, dirty with mud and dirt but you could still tell what it was.

"Oh I come from a town far away and this is my school uniform."

I couldn't tell him where I was really from. I mean how would he react if I told him if his life was a video game?

"Wait, what is your village name? And what do you mean school?"

"School is where children and teenagers go to learn how to read, write and do math. However, I don't remember my town name."

"You don't remember where you came from?"

I looked down, "I'm sorry I can't remember."

I felt bad to lie to Link but I knew it was right, it was for his sanity. I began to feel even worst when I saw Link walking towards me and keeled down, looking at my bump on my head.

"Do you want something for your head," he asked concerned.

"No, no I'm fine."

Link then looked at me in the eye, "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Link got up and went back to his chair. I felt happy inside that Link actually cared about me. I don't know why though but he did, I could tell. We ate our food in silence when we heard a knocking on the door. Link got up and answered the door. I heard him and another man talking at the door before Link invited the man inside.

**_Matthew: I WASN'T EVEN IN THIS CHAPTER_**

******_Purple Fire: Hey you will be in the next one, i needed to introduce Link_**

******_Link: Ya I'M more important_**

******_Matthew: WHY YOU LITTLE..._**

******_*Matthew and Link got ready to fight*_**

******_Purple Fire: BOYS SIT DOWN!_**

******_*both boys sit down*_**

******_Purple Fire: I'm sorry about that, now please rate and review and please no flaming. Thanks for reading, next chapter will be up soon, hopefully the boys will behave *Looks at the boys* see ya_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Link: Well say it.**_

_**Purple fire: But **_

_**Matthew: Say it **_

_**Purple Fire: *sigh* I am sooo sorry about not updating for more then a month. I got super busy with school and family and to add on top of that my computer crashed and i had to get a new one. I wrote a chapter that is shorter then the others but i promise that i will keep writing and working on it. There happy?**_

_**Link: Yes now Matthew please give the disclaimer**_

_**Matthew: Purple Fire doesn't own Legend of Zelda she only Owns Katie and Me.**_

_**Purple Fire: thank you Matthew and thank you all that stayed with this story.**_

I looked at the man, he had blond hair, shorter then link with what looked like a white bandage wrapped around his forehead. He had bright emerald eyes, with a brownish blondish beard that looked neatly trimmed. He had on what looked like white light armor or a shirt that looked like it, and green sleeves. He had the same brown blanket around his waist like Link but tied with a white sash. He had on white pants down to his ankles and brown sandals also he had a sword on his back with a brown holder strapped around his chest. If I remember right, his name was Rusl.

"Ah hello young lady, how do you feel?"

"I feel fine thank you," I stayed in my seat, trying to finish up dinner.

"I'm Rusl, may I ask what your name its?"

"I am Katie."

That's all I said, I didn't want to be questioned too much and I was worried that my big mouth would say something I shouldn't say. I heard Link and Rusl talking, probably thinking I can't hear them.

"You just found her Link," I heard Rusl question as I saw he gave me a split second glance before he looked at Link for an answer.

"Ya, I just found her in the spring when I was giving Epona a bath, she just appeared. She was out cold so I brought her here."

"Hmm maybe she's from castle town and got lost," Rusl said as he just shrugs.

"Ya just maybe," Link however didn't sound too convinced but I guessed we was willing to buy it for now.

I coughed to get their attention.  
"Um can I get up now?"

Link nodded his head as I got up and stretched, feeling my bones crack from staying in the bed for so long. I smiled as I looked around Link's house. It was the same in the game, except the fact of it having a couch and chairs and a table, making it more like a house then a shelter. I looked up at Link and Rusl.

"So, Rusl what do you do?"

He chuckled as he looked at me, "I'm the swords men here in our little village, I am teaching Link here everything I know but man is he a fast learner," he said as he patted Links back. I saw a small pink tint on Link's cheeks showing he was embarrassed and well to be honest, I kind of found that cute.

"Well I don't think I'm that good, I mean I can hit things and learn the moves but nothing like you Rusl."

Rusl smiled as he looked outside, "It's getting late, I better get back home to Uni and Colin. Good night Link, Katie."

Link walked with him as he left and closed the door.  
"So is Rusl your father," I asked, I was always confused about that in the game so I wanted to see if some of the fan fictions where true.

"No, but he is like one to me. You see, I never knew who my parents are or if they are even still alive. All I know is that I was in a basket and was dropped off at Rusl and Uni's house" Link said as I saw a touch of sadness in his eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry, Link. I didn't know."

He gave me a soft smile as he looked at me with his bright blue eyes, "its fine there was no way for you to know anyway."

I looked down. Of course there was no way for me to know that's what happened I mean in the game they never told us that's what happened but still I hate the fact that I reminded Link of that fact that he was an orphan who doesn't know who his true parents were. Right when I was about to say sorry again I heard Link yawn.

"You should go to sleep it's getting late and I'm sure you had a long day."

He smiled but picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bed I was on, "you go to sleep. You're still recovering."

I felt my cheeks going slightly pink when he carried me and lied me on the bed but before I could protest I closed my eyes and fell into an immediate sleep.

_**Matthew: I WASN'T IN THIS ONE YOU LIED TO ME!**_

_**Purple Fire: Hey sorry i needed to write for the plot not what some boy wants**_

_**Matthew: LINK IS GETTING MORE LINES THEN ME!**_

**_Link: *sticks out his tongue*_**

_**Purple Fire: Look i will see if i can put you in the next chapter OK?**_

_**Matthew: Whatever, Rate and review and say that you want more then me then Link.**_

_**Link: Say you want more then me!**_

_**Matthew: ME!**_

_**Link: ME**_**!**

_**Purple Fire: rate and review and hopefully Link and Matthew will behave!**_


End file.
